I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby!
by andy has an idea
Summary: The patiently awaited sequel to 'Let's Make Out'. Taken from the song of the same title by 3Oh!3. What happens after the previous night? You'll have to read to find out. Beta by Big Paja.


A/N: The aftermath of the night before.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I'm not Your Boyfriend, Baby_

_I'm not Your Cute Little Sex Toy_

_I'm not Your Lion or Your Tiger_

_Na, na, Won't be Your Nasty Little Boy_

* * *

Chapter 1

His left hand struggled to find something to hold onto for support. The bed sheet kept giving way and he had to re-grip multiple times until he finally got a firm hold on the corner of the mattress. With this new leverage, he applied himself even harder…

She let out a loud gasp for air as she felt muscles all throughout her body give an involuntary spasm. With her right hand, she followed his arm up to his neck. Dragging her fingertips across his face, she studied its contours in the darkness. When she felt his hot breath on her hand, she slipped her index finger into his mouth…

The exchange of kinetic energy caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. Even with her moving against him, the strain on his body was tiring but he willed himself to finish. Feeling hands on his back, he leaned in closer to…

Feeling his pace quicken, she pulled him closer. Digging her fingernails into his back, she bit down on his shoulder hearing him scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. Letting out her own moan of ecstasy, she felt him collapse…

* * *

And she accused him of sleeping too much.

Smirking as he surveyed her naked body lying next to his, his eyes traveled over contours and distinctive features with his hand longing to traverse the same path but he withheld from the temptation for reasons that escaped him. In his mind, he played over everything that had happened the night before. She seemed to stir so he watched her beautiful face as her eyes fluttered open. Taking a moment to awaken, she took a deep yawn and stretched before turning to look at him. When she saw the smile on his face, she gave him one of her own. "Morning, baby," she said in a rough morning voice but at the same time sounded so sweet.

Innocuous as the phrase was, he had a distinct feeling that he had heard it before from someone else and as he recalled exactly whom he had heard it from, the playful smirk fell from his face. Through the course of the night, he had completely forgotten about the one he was committed to and it made him feel horrible. Turning and sitting up on the bed in shame, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her even though it wasn't her fault. Propping herself up with her elbows, Temari looked worried. "Are you alright?"

Opening his mouth to say something or anything, he found it to be an impossible task. There was nothing reasonable to say. He had forced himself into a situation with an open contradiction and any excuse he would offer would only complicate things even more. Needing to think, he got up and began putting his clothes back on finding it a difficult task when his mind was focused on something else. "I can't do this," he managed to say.

Struggling to put his sandals on, he finally took a glance in her direction and he immediately regretted it. She was giving him a curious but concerned look that immediately sent a pang of remorse through his body. Unscrupulous and dissolute, he felt like he had become everything that he had told himself that he wasn't. He had become a cad. Picking up his shirt, he used it as an excuse not to look at her again. Sliding on his shirt, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder but he ignored it and put his vest on. "Why?" she asked.

"I just can't," he said. The longer he stayed, the more troublesome it got. Knowing that he needed to get out of there, he intended to leave but his feet betrayed him. Turning around to face her, he found he couldn't look her in the eyes but he knew he was a coward. He would have to find a very good plan to get out of this one. However, Temari couldn't let it stay at that, being that she was a woman.

"That's it?" she asked incredulously. "That's the only thing you have to say? Last night you professed your love for me and this morning you act like this. And you call women moody." She huffed but made no attempt to get up or move around. Wanting to say something, he knew she had no idea what was bugging him but there was no reason to tell her as it would only complicate things further. Frustrated mostly with himself and the situation, he could only bring himself to stare at her.

Staring at her was proving to be more troublesome than not looking at her as she was still naked and making no attempt to cover herself. Once again finding himself looking at her with lust, he was filled with contradicting emotions and it only served to anger him. The anger gave him the courage he needed to look her in the eyes but no reasonable thought came to mind. "I can't argue with you when you're naked," he said.

Smiling like she had the upper hand, she knew that she had already won the argument. "Then let's not argue," she said. "Come back to bed." Patting the spot on the mattress where he'd lain not too long ago, she enticed him into rejoining her on the bed. Despite his apprehension, his legs began moving towards the bed and he couldn't find a rational explanation for doing so. "That's a good boy," she said with a victorious smirk on her face.

That was it for him. Somehow finding the will to overcome the instinctual force that was driving him, he stopped at the edge of the bed. Closing her eyes, she lied back down putting her arms behind her head satisfied that he was so predictable. However, Shikamaru felt that he had to prove to her that he wasn't as predictable as she thought. Troublesome women always think they can control men. Turning to walk towards the door, he paused for a moment feeling like he had to say something. "I need to think," he said and then walked out leaving a stunned Temari.

* * *

Going home was a bad idea because it would only remind him of Ino and would make him feel even guiltier. Taking a walk would be a better idea so he set off with no particular destination in mind. He just wanted to get away. The early morning hours held little in the way of foot traffic which was good for him because he wasn't up for interaction at the moment. It seemed like the more he thought about it, he only became more depressed and it was getting him nowhere.

A familiar voice and some movement brought him out of his malignant thoughts as the door to one of the houses next to him opened. "I gotta go," Kiba said sliding on his jacket as he stepped through the doorway. A girl following him reached out and grabbed his arm turning him to face her. Shikamaru recognized the girl as the one Kiba had been talking about the night before.

"I love you," she said leaning in to give him a kiss. They lingered for a moment before pulling back apprehensively. Kiba gave her a toothy grin which she enjoyed.

"You don't love me," Kiba said with false sincerity. "You just love my doggy style." The statement made the girl blush profusely as she slunk back into the house closing the door. With a putrid look of satisfaction, Kiba turned away only to spot Shikamaru standing in the street. Skipping over to meet his friend, Kiba threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in tight.

"Shikamaru!" he said with elation. "Man, it got a little crazy last night, didn't it?" Kiba's weight caused the pain in his shoulder to flare up again. Grimacing, Shikamaru tried his best not to shove his friend off rudely but Kiba seemed oblivious to the fact. "But it was a good time, though. Hell, it's always a good time when you get laid. Am I right?" Kiba ribbed him good naturedly. "I wonder what happened to…"

Kiba stopped mid-sentence and looked Shikamaru in the eye. "You didn't. Did you?" Kiba leaned in and took a big sniff of Shikamaru's clothing much to his chagrin before pulling back with a smirk on his face. "You did, you little fucker. You got laid last night. High five!" Kiba held up his hand and even though he didn't feel worthy of a high five, he couldn't leave a man hanging. "Who was it?" Kiba asked. "Wait! Don't tell me. Let me guess."

Leaning in again, Kiba sniffed him one more time in an attempt to procure the identity of his sleeping partner. Shikamaru just sighed and let him continue. Kiba was a friend and he wasn't out to ruin all of his relationships in one day, although he was off to a pretty good start. Kiba stood back up wide-eyed and holding a surprised look on his face. "Oh ho ho," he chided. "Her? I can't believe _you_ did _that_!"

"I…" Shikamaru began to defend himself but realized that he had nothing with which to do so.

"That's awesome," Kiba exclaimed. "I'm so jealous of you right now. I can't believe you hit that." Kiba took a moment to fantasize in his head. "Wow, dude. You're one lucky son of a bitch. You know that?" Rubbing out the pain in his shoulder, Shikamaru began to grow curious as to why it hurt so much. Pulling his collar back, he tried to look at it but found it an impossible task. Kiba leaned in to see what he was trying to look at and exclaimed in joy. "Awe, dude, she's a biter. Fucking A!"

Shikamaru had had about as much as he could take. Already having contradictory feelings about it, he didn't need anyone else to make him feel worse than he already was. "Please don't tell anyone," he asked as he began to walk away. Right now, he just wanted to be alone.

Noticing Shikamaru's mood, Kiba rushed to catch up with him. "Don't worry, man. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Shikamaru gave him a look of thanks but he really didn't feel any better about the situation. He just wanted to be alone right now. "Hey," Kiba said. "I know what will cheer you up. Do you remember those civilian girls from last night?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well, they invited us to a house party tonight and seeing that we're not working tonight, we should go. Come on, you just need to relax."

Relax? How could he relax when there were so many troublesome things flying around in his head. As he was about to decline the offer, he noticed that Kiba had a look of determination on his face. He wasn't about to take no for an answer. "Alright, I'll keep it in mind," Shikamaru offered not really intending on going. Kiba took it as a yes and left with a pat on Shikamaru's back.

"I'll see you tonight," he said.

* * *

TBC


End file.
